


Decorations

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fusion with Merlin)<br/>Zach does something to Chris' room, who may or may not be happy about it; that isn't the point, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

"Zach!", Chris called, throwing the door to his rooms open with such force it banged into the wall. "I need you to-" he paused mid-sentence the moment he took in the state of his room.

"…Zach," he said slowly. "I take it back."

"Hm? Take what back?", Zach asked absent-mindedly, concentrating on keeping his balance. He was standing on one of Chris' chairs and coiling a conifer-garland around one of the posters of Chris' bed; he and Zoe had spent their whole free day braiding them and making various other kinds of Christmas decorations. Of course, if he had made them on his own he could have used magic and got them done much quicker, but it had been more fun with Zoe as company. She was currently in Rachel's room, most likely decorating it as well.

"You're not merely a terrible manservant; you're so absolutely horrible I'd have to invent a new word just to describe the abhorrence of your inexistent skills."

Zach rolled his eyes. "You're the crown-prince, I'm sure that makes you entitled to invent new words if you feel the need to."

Carefully, as if trying to corner a wild animal, Chris stepped further into his room and closed the door after himself. "Just _what_ is it you think you are doing?"

Zach threw him a glare. "I'm _decorating your room_. Though I don't know why I bother, considering you're such a jerk." He only muttered the last part loud enough to ensure Chris would hear him, but not call him on insubordinance unless he was in a real bad mood. Because Chris wasn't a _real_ jerk; he just acted like one most of the time.

And he was right; Chris huffed and puffed to indicate he had heard him, thank you very much, but didn't say anything, which told Zach that training with his knights had gone well. Instead, he took his revenge the usual way; by making a mess. He didn't order Zach to help him undress like it was Zach's duty, which was a small concession that was ruined by the fact that instead, Chris pulled off his clothes himself and threw them artfully all across the room. "And why are you doing this?", he asked, muffled slightly by his shirt, and Zach was definitely not watching him out of the corners of his eyes. Nope.

"Because it's _Christmas_?", he said, speaking as if he was talking to an imbecile.

Which was a tad bit too much insubordinance for Chris; he threw the shirt somewhere behind him and glared. "Don't forget who you're talking to," he scowled, and Zach rolled his eyes, but did it in a way so Chris wouldn't see him. He'd know, but as long as he didn't see, he'd ignore it.

"So," Chris picked up the conversation while he took a bite of the bread that was part of his dinner, artfully leaving crumbles all over the table. He didn't crumble any onto the floor, so Zach knew training with the knights had probably gone better than well. Perhaps—probably, but Zach was pretending it wasn't as likely as it actually was—he had flirted with some maiden or other after training, and she had complimented him on his muscles or something. "I know it's Christmas. How that does prompt you to make a mess out of my room?"

Zach threw him a glare. "It's _decorations_ , not _a mess_. But I see the concept of decorating a room to bring it into the mood of the season completely eludes you."

"Well," Chris shrugged, pulling off his belt and dropping it under the table just so Zach would have to go on his knees to pick it up. He wasn't even pretending he wasn't doing it on purpose; he smirked when he saw the way Zach was scowling at the belt and threw him a wink. "I don't see why I have to worry about such things when I have more important things to do."

"Yeah, important." Zach climbed off the chair and took a step back to survey his work. Judging that it was good enough, he dragged the chair over to another poster, intending to wrap another garland around it. They'd spread their smell all through Chris' room, and when Christmas was over, they could burn them and they'd smell nice some more. It'd be awesome.

"What was that?"

"Hm?" Zach turned around to blink at Chris.

"You were about to bash my 'important business'," Chris explained, looking at him expectantly and innocently, and Zach rolled his eyes. "It's no fun when you're expecting it."

"Aww, and I was so looking forward to your wit." Chris pouted exaggeratedly and dropped his pants.

Any wit Zach might have had dropped right out of his brain, together with most of his blood. Chris smirked, stepped out of his pants and threw them somewhere behind him. Putting his hands on his hips, he shamelessly displayed his naked body, tensing his muscles so they were more defined. Zach twitched and would have rolled his eyes at his narcissism, but then he would have had to take his eyes off him, and he really didn't want to.

"So, you were blathering something about a 'mood' you were trying to 'get into'?", Chris prompted when Zach didn't move—staring was all nice and good, but more than he was narcissistic, he was impatient, and nobody had gotten off just from being stared at before—and this time, Zach did roll his eyes. Chris was so blatantly obvious sometimes, it was almost embarrassing. And hot.

Yeah. Hot.


End file.
